Young Again
by black angel 2011
Summary: Ash is an old man who owns a massive business but he wishes he was young again. when his wish comes true he starts to rediscover himself and eventually falls in love with the first person he sees during his new journey AshXDawn rated T for some language. this story will be re-released at a later date with added detail
1. one wish

_**Young again.**_

_Pearlshipping._

_Basically my irst Ash X Dawn fic. Review and read this is just an experiment and don't worry about a certain age it will change very quickly. There will be POV in this story as well_

_Ash: 45 (Starting age) after certain event: 18_

_Dawn: 17._

_I don't own pokemon_.

_(Ash's POV)_

"It has been 20 years since I journeyed all the regions in this world I just wish I could turn back the clock before I owned this business" Ash said sitting in the chair looking at the young trainers training their pokemon. " I just wish I can spend a week back in teen years" Ash said with slight jealousy pointed at the young children.

I turned around to see my staff tell me that there was a board meeting to decide our next product for the new travelling trainers. The main problem was it was so boring to sit there and listen to every idea that came into existence.

"Not another meeting" I said to myself with a sigh "this was fun 10 years ago but now it is starting to become redundant" Ash said about to start sleep walking.

* * *

><p><em>(Other POV)<em>

_"This new pokeball_ design will help increase the strength of certain stats depending on its nature" said one secretary "what do you think sir?" he asked Ash.

"Come on sir at least pretend to be interested" said another worker

Ash looked on wondering what he could do to escape this business he set up. As he started to go to sleep during the meeting.

Later in the day he heard some of his workers talking about him.

"He hasn't been the same since he lost his partner" one of the staff said.

"yeah I agree" Said another worker "but we can't get rid of him he is more in tuned with the trainers than any of us" he continued "if there was some way we can help him" he finished in hope.

"Sadly he might have to rediscover something hidden inside" the third one said wisely.

* * *

><p><em>(Normal POV)<em>

Ash walked outside watching the sunset which caused the city skyline to glow in many different colors from the fiery red to the warm orange. Ash continued to walk towards the park while little kids where playing with pokemon.

"Hey look it's my idol Ash from Pallet Town" said one of the little kids "you beat the Elite Four many years ago" the little child said with excitement "can I have your autograph?" the child asked Ash with a smile.

For the first time in a long time Ash began to smile and even laugh as he rediscovered what it was like being young again but he still felt like something was missing.

* * *

><p><em>(Ash's POV)<em>

As the night replaced the day Ash saw a shooting star "I wish I was 18 again and to travel with pokemon like the old days" Ash said wishing with all his might.

Later that night I tucked myself into my bed inside my large room which was placed inside a mansion that I bought 5 years ago. it started to scare me now because i was lonely my Pikachu Ran away before this mansion was built.

I checked the clock to see the time i had this uneasy feeling like something was going to happen later in the night.

* * *

><p><em> (Other POV)<em>

It was late in the night and Ash was fast asleep when a loud noise was heard and woke him up "what was that" he asked as a light began to illuminate his room.

"So you wish to be young again" said a mysterious voice who had a Jairachi on his shoulder "I am the spirit of the star you wished upon" he continued "well I can grant you your wish" he finished

"Really can you do that for me?" Ash asked the spirit

"Yes but there are conditions to this wish" the spirit stated.

"And what conditions would they be" Ash asked with slight annoyance at the spirit.

"First you have one week to decide if you want to stay that age" the spirit stated. "Second you will be placed in one of the many regions at random" the spirit continued.

"So I can make a choice in one week" Ash said with a slight smile "and I have no choice over what region I can go to" Ash said with slight disappointment. "Well make that wish happen" Ash demanded.

"Very well it will be like as if your business never existed but the year will be the same" the spirit said as the mansion began to disappear and Ash began to reverse age.

* * *

><p><em>(Normal POV)<em>

The spirit disappeared leaving Ash in a new area that he has visited before.

"Wow this place is really cool I might head to a pokemon center" Ash proclaimed with a bit more excitement.

Ash ran towards the lights of a nearby to town. But before he could reach the town he bumped into a beautiful young lady who was heading to the same town as he was. Ash saw her and tried to help her up.

* * *

><p><em>(Dawn's POV)<em>

"Ouch watch where you are going" I said falling over hitting the ground. "You know you should learn to watch where you are going" I said as I looked up to the stranger.

"Sorry about that" he said "do you know where I am?" he asked

"You are in the Sinnoh Region" as I stated the obvious "So what is your name?" I asked the mysterious person.

"My name Is Ash Ketchum" he said with confidence.

"I am Dawn Berlitz" I said finishing the introductions "I am heading to Professor Rowan's to get my first pokemon" I said to Ash. "Why don't you come with me to get a pokemon it will be great for me to have a rival of some sort" I finished.

* * *

><p><em>(Ash's POV)<em>

"You mean an adventure?" I asked Dawn "I can do that but only for a week" I finished.

"But why for a week?" she questioned me in disappointment.

"Because I have something important to deal with next week" I said as she started to get really upset with my sad excuse.

"Yeah right that is the excuse most guys use to stay away from me" Dawn said with anger.

"Okay I will reveal the truth" I said looking at Dawn "I am really a 45 year old who made a wish to be young again" I started with Dawn becoming more angry towards me "but I have one week to decide if I want to remain like this and grow old again" I said with a slight smile.

* * *

><p><em>(Dawn's POV)<em>

"Do you really expect me to believe such nonsense" I said with anger directed towards Ash. "Well I will help you get to the next town but that is it for now" I said glaring at Ash who now looked guilty.

"I will prove it to you" he said with anger towards me.

"Sure mister I will believe when I see it" I said with irritation.

* * *

><p><em>(Normal POV)<em>

As the hour passed with an awkward silence between the two they had finally reached Sandgem Town where they met up with Professor Rowan.

"So you two are here to start off your journey" Professor Rowan enquired "here are the three pokemon you may start off with. Turtwig, Chimchar and Piplup" Professor Rowan announced as he called forth the three pokemon.

"I will choose Piplup" Dawn quickly stated.

"Then I will choose Chimchar" Ash said calmly

"Well then your choices are made" Professor Rowan said "Your next stop will be in Jubilife City which is 2 days walk from here" he continued "good luck" he finished.

_**So that is chapter 1 folks and just remember Ash is not 45 at the end of this chapter he is 18 please read and review.**_


	2. new friends and rivalries

**Chapter 2: new friends and rivalries.**

_Pokemon is not mine. _

_Sorry I have taken so long to update I had some priority tasks to deal with and the chapters will still be few and far between but I will still try to update the as much as possible._

The first day will disappear in this chapter.

_(Ash's POV)_

"Hey Dawn why don't we have a battle outside to test out our new pokemon?" I asked her with enthusiasm.

"Okay but on two conditions" She said with arrogance.

"And what conditions would they be Dawn" I asked fearing the answer.

"If you win we will travel together, but if I win don't travel on the same route as me" she said with a poker face.

Another trainer walked in looking for his first pokemon. He had a very serious look on his face he seemed polite but when he looked at Dawn and me preparing for a battle he just glared at us.

* * *

><p><em>(Normal POV)<em>

"Ah Paul we only have Turtwig left" Rowan sad respectfully.

"That's fine I was going to choose Turtwig anyway" Paul said calmly while Ash and Dawn were arguing in the background.

"So you two have you finished your argument?" Professor Rowan asked us while giving us our pokeballs and pokedex

"Not yet!" we both yelled while Paul walked passed and off on his own journey.

"That is it you two will sort out on the battlefield behind my lab right now" Professor Rowan ordered.

* * *

><p><em>(Dawn's POV)<em>

We walked out to battle field not taking our eyes off of each other shooting daggers at each other while trash talking on the way.

"Okay Piplup lets show this loser what we are made" I said in anger

"Chimchar this is your first battle lets go" Ash said calmly

"Why are you so calm about this battle?" I asked with slight irritation

"I don't know I am here to have a great time" Ash said smiling in response.

"Your pokemon is at a type disadvantage, doesn't that concern you?" I asked Ash.

"Nope there is more to battles then what pokemon has the advantage and which one doesn't" He responded wisely.

* * *

><p><em>(Normal POV)<em>

Dawn started the battle with bubble but Ash commanded his pokemon to dodge the attack which he did easily.

"Chimchar use scratch now" Ash instructed his pokemon

The attack landed putting Dawn in to a corner after the attack landed critically.

"Wow he is good it is almost like he has trained pokemon before" Dawn said to herself in amazement "Piplup use peck on Chimchar" Dawn commanded.

"She not too bad" Ash stated calmly after the attack landed causing Chimchar to fall back while glaring at Piplup.

"Okay Piplup use peck to finish this battle" Dawn ordered confidently.

"Chimchar use Scratch" Ash instructed.

Both the pokemon charged at each other until the attacks landed. Both pokemon looked at each other until Piplup collapsed on the ground giving Ash the victory. Chimchar was breathing heavily after the tough battle.

* * *

><p><em>(Ash's POV)<em>

"Wow Dawn you are really good" I said complimenting her skills

"Thanks but you aren't too bad yourself" Dawn responded "I am sorry I argued with you" she finished with a smile.

"Looks like we will be travelling partners" I said happily.

"Yeah so what is your goal Ash?" she asked me.

"To win the Sinnoh League" I said with confidence "And what is your goal Dawn?" I asked her hoping she would be my rival.

"To win the Sinnoh Grand Festival" she responded quickly. "Oh and if you have a week here then there is no way you could win the Sinnoh league in time" she said with a frown.

"Oh well at least I get to travel with new friends and pokemon" I said with optimism. "we better get started on our journey" I continued wisely "because time is slipping away" I finished.

* * *

><p><em>(Dawn's POV)<em>

"But before we go we better heal our pokemon and get some supplies" I pointed out "I really want to camp out under the stars on my journey" I said with a smile.

"Yeah me to, star gazing is really relaxing" Ash said in response.

I took my time buying the things I needed and thinking to myself a lot as well as talking to Piplup. Wondering if me bumping into Ash was destined to happen. He is a great trainer able to bring the best out of any pokemon, well that was the feeling I got from the battle I had with him.

"You know Piplup Ash is an interesting person" I said to my penguin pokemon. "Strange but there is an Aura about him" I continued "it makes it so damn hard to stay angry at him" I finished after paying the supplies off.

I walked out and met up with Ash near the exit of Sandgem Town getting ready to travel to the next city.

"How long have you been waiting for Ash?" I asked in interest.

I almost hit the ground finding out that he had been waiting for the last three hours waiting for me to finish shopping. I began to question if I take too long to buy even the most essential stuff like food.

"Sorry I took so long Ash" I said apologetically.

"That's fine I know of a friend who would take all day shopping" Ash said to me while laughing.

* * *

><p><em>(Normal POV)<em>

Ash and Dawn walked out of town as the sun began to set behind them. Dawn let Piplup Stay out of the pokeball that scene reminded Ash of what it was like with his previous partner Pikachu before he ran away.

"Well we better set up camp here Ash" Dawn said quietly.

"Alright Dawn But who will cook dinner?" Ash asked Dawn

Dawn just looked at as if to say he was a complete idiot. "Easy that would be me" Dawn said in response "Ash you grab the wood and I will sort out the rest" Dawn stated.

"Okay I shouldn't be too long" Ash said with a slight frown finding out he has to find the wood.

* * *

><p><em>(Ash's POV)<em>

I walked around trying to find some wood but there wasn't much around. I only had a handful of small pieces of wood and twigs.

"You know Chimchar after tonight I will only have six days left on my journey" I said sadly

Chimchar just looked at me as if to say will you be going somewhere.

After a while I had eventually found enough wood so I returned to the camp with a ton of wood in my arms. Dawn welcomed me back with an angry expression. So I tried to think of the best excuse I could come up with but I knew it wouldn't work.

"What took you so long Ash!" she yelled at me "the food is starting to get cold and we were waiting for you to return" she continued with anger "no excuse why did you take so long?" she asked after calming down slightly.

"I was trying to find wood but there wasn't too much around" I said while dropping what I had found.

"that is a lot of wood Ash you didn't need to find that much" she said with laughter "here eat up" she said while handing me a bowl of food.

I sat there and ate the food after a mouth full of food I was lost for words to find out that Dawn was a really good cook. I didn't know what to say I was never given food anywhere near this quality before.

"Dawn you are a really good cook" I said with a smile.

"Thanks Ash I learnt a lot from my mom who is also a great coordinator" she said with a smile.

We set up the tents so we can go to sleep we still had the fire going to give us light.

"So Dawn what will be the first thing you do in Jubilife City" I asked her.

"I want to participate in the contest" she responded.

* * *

><p><em>(Normal POV)<em>

After a while Ash and Dawn set their tents up got in a started to go to sleep. Ash was starting to have dreams which caused him to wake up in the middle of the night.

Ash got out of the tent and found that the fire was out. He continued to walk around near the edge of the route wondering what was going on.

"Man what a dream that was" Ash said to himself. "I wonder was that a message or something" he continued while looking at the stars.

Ash walked back into his tent now getting really tired. He crawled back into his sleeping bag and started going to sleep.

_(Dream land)_

* * *

><p><em>(Ash's POV)<em>

I started to sleep but something was wrong it started to get really dark with seven lights shining brightly until a dark figure with an hourglass shape caused one of the lights to disappear.

"What who are you?" I asked as the dark figure turned around revealing a single eye.

"You have six more lights" he responded in a menacing tone

_(In the normal world)_

"Ahhhh" I woke up with a scream wondering what had just happened. It was a dream but it felt real I questioned if it was a dream or if it was real.

"Ash" Dawn's voice called out to me "are you alright?" she asked with great concern.

"Yeah I am fine" I responded while I was sweating immensely "just had a nightmare" I finished.

"Just get ready and tell me all about it alright" she said in an assuring tone.

It took me an hour to get ready after the nightmare had breakfast and got ready to leave.

"Ash are you going to tell me what happened?" she asked me.

"I went to sleep it was dark but seven lights showed up to guide me" I said with fear "but a dark figure with one eye showed up and caused one of the lights to fade out" I said with a chill down my spine "it felt real because of this creature" I finished.

"Darkrai" she said.

"Dark who?" I asked

"A pokemon that can make nightmares seem real" she answered "but it doesn't mean any harm, it does that in self-defense" she finished.

* * *

><p><em>(Normal POV)<em>

"Your Ash right?" a familiar trainer asked

"Yeah that's right" Ash responded

"Battle me now" he said arrogantly

"You're on Paul" Ash said accepting the challenge "it will be one on one" Ash explained

"Fine by me" Paul said calmly. "Turtwig standby for battle" he said bringing out his pokemon.

"Chimchar I choose you" Ash said bringing out his pokemon.

Both the trainers stared at each other, Paul made the first move with razor leaf but Ash countered it with ember. They both exchange attacks with both pokemon becoming exhausted activating their special abilities.

"Humph perfect" Paul said with a menacing grin "Razor leaf to finish this battle" he commanded.

"Chimchar use Ember" Ash said issuing his command.

Chimchar used a fire type attack but Chimchar was too exhausted to make it effective.

"Shit Chimchar is too tired" Ash said with concern.

Chimchar was knocked out by Turtwigs attack causing Ash to lose the battle.

"Your Chimchar is too weak" He said with no respect "why not battle in tens time you might have caught up then" he said with arrogance and walked away.

"He is good but really arrogant" Dawn said "we better rush to Jubilife to help out Chimchar" she said as Ash picked Chimchar.

"Seems like I have a rival" Ash said with a sad smile.

A Buneary jumped out in front of them wanting to battle Dawn and her Piplup.

"Hold it Ash I want this Pokemon" Dawn said with a smile

**What could Ash's nightmare signify what pokemon will they meet on their journey. What other nightmares would you like to Ash suffer. What dangers will befall Ash and Dawn. Will Dawn capture Buneary or will she fail.**


	3. victory and torment

**Chapter 3: victory and torment**

_This chapter will be focused mostly on Dawn's first contest as well as the second of Ash's nightmares._

_(Dawn POV)_

Piplup and Buneary stood there staring at each other not flinching. I was being patient not willing to make a mistake and waited for the right time to make my move.

"The time is right Piplup hit Buneary with bubble" I ordered.

The Attack landed causing Buneary to fall back.

"Now Piplup use peck on Buneary" I instructed not giving Buneary the chance to recover.

The attack landed with great ferocity causing Buneary to fall back again. I thought to myself it was a good time to throw my first pokeball.

"You are mine Buneary" I declared and threw my pokeball at Buneary.

The pokeball shook for a while as I stood there hoping for Buneary to stay in. then ping it was a successful capture.

"Yes I just captured Buneary" I declared out to the world in great excitement.

* * *

><p><em>(Normal POV)<em>

"Come on Dawn we have to get to Jubilife City" Ash said with concern "because now we need to help two pokemon that needs to be healed" Ash stated wisely.

"Your right Ash" Dawn commented.

Ash and Dawn ran to the city rushing to the Pokemon Center so they can get their pokemon to recover and to Dawns first contest.

At the pokemon center Dawn began to think about her first contest and how nervous she was. Not because Ash will there to support but because she didn't have the time to train up for the upcoming contest. She went outside with Piplup and her new Buneary and decided to do some quick last minute practice.

"Piplup use bubble then use peck to pop them" she instructed to her Piplup which followed her command to perfection "I guess that will have to do for now" she stated with a sad smile "I will have to come up with something better while I journey" she said lazily.

"So Buneary you will have to battle" she said to her new pokemon "but your attacks what are they?" she asked her pokemon.

"There is only one way to find out Dawn" Ash said after he walked out from the Pokemon Center.

"How Ash?" she asked "I only have 2 hours before the first contest begins and I need to register" she stated to Ash.

"Well go and register and we have a quick practice battle" Ash said after formulating the plan.

"Okay sounds like a plan" Dawn said smiling and running towards the contest hall to register for the contest.

* * *

><p><em>(Dawn's POV)<em>

I ran in to the hall exhausted from running all the way from the Pokemon Center. I quickly made my way to the front desk to register for the contest.

"I would like to register for this contest" I declared.

The receptionist just smiled at me "you are lucky you just took the final spot for the contest" she stated "here is you pass and ribbon case" she continued "the contest will start in just under 2 hours from now so make some final preparations" she finished.

"Okay time to meet up with Ash to have that practice battle" I said as I walked out the building.

"So Dawn is everything done?" he asked me.

"Yeah so let's get started" I responded "go Buneary" I called out my new pokemon

"Chimchar let's go" Ash called out his pokemon "we need to take it easy" I heard Ash whispering to his Chimchar. "Use Scratch Chimchar" Ash ordered to start this battle off

Buneary dodged the attack much to my relief and learnt of its first attack which turned out to be dizzy punch.

"So Buneary knows dizzy punch" I said to myself "what other attacks does Buneary know?" I questioned.

"Chimchar use ember" Ash ordered for another attack.

"Wow Buneary also dodged it by using bounce" I said with a smile "Nice" I said with excitement "I wonder what else Buneary knows" I said after it landed.

The next attack came out as a huge surprise for me, Ash and Chimchar.

"What that is attract" I said in laughter

"Well that was unexpected" Ash said laughing.

We both laughed at the situation, I could tell it was a way for Ash to hide the embarrassment of his pokemon getting hit with attract but also the fact that he was enjoying the misfortune that had befallen him.

"We better head to the Pokemon Center" Ash declared still recovering from our laughing fit "and heal our pokemon one more time" he said with a little more composure.

"Yeah I need my pokemon at full strength for the contest" I said in agreement.

"Thanks for that Dawn" Ash said in a thankful tone.

"For what Ash?" I questioned him in a puzzled look.

"For that hilarious moment Dawn" Ash said with slight embarrassment.

"No it was just luck that I found out Buneary knows attract" I said scratching my head.

We had lunch and made our way to the contest hall. I went to my own coordinators room to get ready for the contest I dressed up for the contest and waited for everyone to do the appeals round. I was nervous but excited at the same time I looked at my pokemon and smiled.

"Well are you ready?" I asked Piplup and Buneary. Piplup just puffed up his chest in confidence while Buneary just bounced around ready and raring to go.

* * *

><p><em>(Ash's POV)<em>

"Phew I never thought I would find a seat" I said to myself "now it is time to see what these contest are all about" I said while taking my seat

Dawn walked out looking nervous but damn she looked gorgeous in a beautiful dress almost like an angel I thought to myself.

"Wait a minute what am I thinking?" I asked myself "I only have six more days here" I said angrily at myself.

After that embarrassing moment I began to cheer Dawn on.

* * *

><p><em>(Dawn's POV)<em>

"Piplup spotlight" I called for my first pokemon "use bubble then pop them using peck" I ordered in hesitation.

After the appeals round I took a sigh of relief after the judges gave me a good mark for a beginner "she shows potential but still needs to work on her appeals" one judge said to me. "Yes she has the makings of being a great coordinator she has a lot of charisma" the second pointed out. The third one told me to keep working hard. Before I left the stage for the next coordinator.

I sat in my room waiting for the results to show up. After a few minutes there was one spot left over, I crossed my fingers hoping that I would be the one selected to participate in the battles round. I closed my eyes not wanting to see the unfortunate. A few seconds later I opened my eyes to see that I made it into the next round.

"I made it to the final round" I said with relief.

* * *

><p><em>(Ash's POV)<em>

"Wow Dawn made it to the next round" I said in excitement. "I hope she wins this contest" I said to myself.

I watched as the coordinators were separated to match them with opponents for what seemed like a battle. I thought to myself good my area of expertise. That was until they went over the rules of a contest battle that made my opinion change.

"Damn that sounds tough" I thought to myself thinking about the rules. "They only get five minutes to show off their skills" I said still not knowing all the rules.

My cheering started again as Dawn showed up for the first battle against her first opponent Zane who had been in a few contests putting Dawn a slight disadvantage in this round. Dawn called out her Buneary while Zane called out his Beautifly.

* * *

><p><em>(Dawn's POV)<em>

"Okay Beautifly use Gust" Zane ordered after the timer started and the battle got under way.

"Buneary stand your ground" I instructed "then use bounce" I ordered for the counter attack.

I lost a few points but it didn't bother me because the battle had only just started and there was still a long time to go before this thing was over.

"Beautifly use silver wind" Zane ordered.

"Quick dodge it Buneary" I told my pokemon "now use attract" I ordered hoping that Beautifly was a male pokemon.

To my luck it turned out that beautifly was a male pokemon which tipped the scales of the battle in my favour.

"Now finish this with dizzy punch" I ordered to end this battle.

The final attack landed which knocked out the Beautifly giving me the victory sending me straight into the finals.

"Hey nice battle Dawn" Zane said while shaking my hand.

"Thanks" I replied with pride.

I went back to my room only to be greeted by Ash who congratulated me and telling me to win this contest.

"Thanks Ash I will make sure I win this" I stated "now get back to your seat so I can hear your cheers" I ordered Ash

"Yes Ma'am" he jokingly replied.

I just sat there waiting to see who my opponent was and it turned out to be Zoey another experienced coordinator but I knew that this one will be a lot tougher with the way she battled with her Glameow. It seemed like they have battled together for many years while Buneary and me have only been a team for only a few hours.

It was time for me to take the stage with what seemed an impossible task of defeating some that has been in contests for many years.

"Buneary Spotlight" I said nervously

"Glameow it's show time" Zoey said calling out her signature pokemon.

We waited for the signal to get this battle started while I was still trying to hold on to my nerves as I looked over to the other side seeing that my opponent was calm and even had a smile of great confidence.

"Buneary use dizzy punch to start the battle" I ordered.

"Quick dodge it then use iron tail Glameow" Zoey instructed.

The attack collided sending both pokemon back to where they came from and then launched another barrage of attacks.

* * *

><p><em>(Ash"s POV)<em>

I just sat there watching the battle unfold with both of them not holding anything back. I started to feel a little tired for some reason but I didn't want to leave until the battle was over and plus the crowd was keeping me awake.

"Darkrai can you wait before you give me another nightmare" I yelled to it while people looked at me strangely which embarrassed me greatly.

"Come on Dawn win this!" I cheered while trying to keep myself awake.

* * *

><p><em>(Normal POV)<em>

The battle was drawing to its conclusion and the points were almost even but Zoey was still just ahead but Dawn was ready to launch the final attack of the battle. Zoey knew that if Dawn's next attack landed she would lose the battle.

"Buneary use dizzy punch now" Dawn ordered calling for the final attack.

Glameow was too tired to even dodge the attack that was coming her way. The attack landed knocking out Zoey's Glameow making Dawn the victor which also sent the crowd into a frenzy.

Dawn looked up to Ash barely awake but still cheering for her.

A few hours had passed and Ash was struggling to stay awake even after dinner at the pokemon it was almost late in the night and Ash was heading in to his room when the hall way suddenly got dark.

* * *

><p><em>(Ash's POV)<em>

I heard a loud sound coming from the behind I didn't know what was going on so I turned around to see if someone was there but there was no one.

"Who is it?" I yelled out when suddenly the dark figure rose up in front of me which sent me back from his sudden appearance.

"Another day wasted" he said while laughing at me then disappearing again in to the darkness.

I continued down the hall trying to find my room but it was too dark to see where I was going. Halfway through the stroll I found the door to my room only to find two shadows in the room one with pointy ears and a lightning shaped tail and the other which looked like my Chimchar. I called out to them but they didn't hear me they walked away leaving me alone in the room.

"Come back here!" I yelled after them before I was pushed out of the room.

I continued to walk down the hallway to find six doors with light shining around them. So I continued through to the sixth door which was Dawn's room to see how she was going. I opened her door but no one was inside. I entered the room with the door slamming behind me.

"Wrong door" said the same mysterious voice as the light began to flicker and then fade away into darkness.

I walked over to where the door was and tried to open it but soon found myself trapped in the room.

"Where am I?" I yelled. Then I heard a voice it was fuzzy but it gave out a soothing light which helped me find the door out. I walked out only to find myself wake up in my room with Dawn checking to see if I was okay.

After I got ready I walked out of the room to hear a barrage of questions from Dawn the scariest of which was.

"Why did you collapse on the way to your room Ash?" she asked me which caught me off guard and "did you have another nightmare Ash? She asked but I avoided the question trying not to concern her too much.

"Let's head over to the next city Dawn" I said with a fake smile and walked out of the Pokemon Center.

* * *

><p><em>(Normal POV)<em>

"Jirachi are you sure this is the right thing to do?" a dark figure questioned "my powers are only for self-defense not for this" it said as it voiced its disapproval.

"I only have five days left before I go to sleep for another thousand years" Jirachi stated.

"Yes I know, but there now seems to be a light for him to follow" the dark figure said as it revealed itself to be Darkrai. "This light is one I will never be able to extinguish" Darkrai pointed out "nor do I want to!" Darkrai finished with anger as it disappeared.

**What is this light Darkrai that is talking about? What does Jirachi and Darkrai have in store for Ash? Will Ash find the courage to face what haunts him the most? His past.**


	4. past revealed

**Chapter 4: past revealed**

_This leg of the story will be focusing on Ash capturing a couple of pokemon to help him face the first gym leader. Ash reveals his past to Dawn and the third of his nightmares._

_Pokemon isn't mine._

_(Ash's POV)_

I walked behind Dawn not even looking at her just looking at the ground not watching where I was going until I tripped over.

"Ash you have to watch where you are going" Dawn told me while trying to help me up. "You just angered that Turtwig Ash" she stated.

The Turtwig tackled me to the ground giving me no choice but to battle it so I called out my only pokemon Chimchar.

"Chimchar use ember" I ordered my pokemon to which he obliged.

Turtwig dodged the attack then tackled Chimchar.

"Chimchar use scratch" I instructed while Turtwig was still close by "now hit it with ember" I said trying to finish the battle off.

With Turtwig knocked out I threw my pokeball to capture Turtwig. I waited for what seemed like forever until the capture was successful.

"Alright I just captured Turtwig" I yelled out with joy.

"Nice job Ash" Dawn said congratulating me.

After the successful capture we sat down with the pokemon ready to have a picnic with Dawn cooking again which I knew was going to be good. We ate for a while. The pokemon were enjoying a rest outside their pokeballs before we called them back to start the journey again.

"Hey Ash can I ask you something?" Dawn asked after we called back our pokemon into our pokeballs.

"Sure go ahead Dawn" I said with an uneasy feeling.

* * *

><p><em>(Normal POV)<em>

"Now I still don't believe you about making a wish to be young again" Dawn explained to Ash "if that was the case then who helped make that wish come true for you?" Dawn asked Ash.

"I made that wish on a shooting star which was followed by a visit from a Jirachi and a star spirit" Ash explained.

"Hmmm that is interesting" Dawn said with interest.

"What is Dawn?" Ash asked his friend.

"Well Ash Jirachi is said to make any wish come true for an entire week before it goes to sleep for a thousand years" Dawn stated. "But your nightmares seem to show a connection in this" Dawn continued. "It seems like something is hurting you from your past" Dawn said before I could say something.

"How do you know this stuff Dawn?" Ash asked his Dawn.

"I read lots of books Ash" Dawn confessed. "I was teased a lot in school for being a book work" Dawn said with a frown. "So Ash what are your greatest fears?" Dawn asked seriously.

"Why do I need to answer this Dawn?" Ash asked with hesitation.

"Ash if you don't talk to someone about it, it will only hurt you more" Dawn said wisely "Ash I will listen to you but you need to tell me" Dawn told Ash with concern.

"Okay I will tell you, I fear being lonely" Ash confessed "when my mother died and Pikachu ran away I was left with no one to turn to" Ash said as he started to cry "and the people I journeyed with never contacted me" Ash continued.

"Ohh Ash something must have happened" Dawn said in sadness.

"I lived alone and the place I lived was starting to feel scary" Ash continued.

"Wow so being lonely has affected you this much" Dawn stated "well then there is no need to worry because I will stay with you Ash" Dawn said with a smile.

"Thanks Dawn" Ash said now starting to feel a lot better

"Just don't leave me alright" Dawn said pleading to Ash.

* * *

><p><em>(Dawn's POV)<em>

We walked for a long time and Ash was starting to feel more confident but I still believed he was still hiding part of his past from me. But at least he told someone about it before he did the unthinkable.

"Hey Ash lets rest here for the night" I suggested "I will do the cooking again" I said with a smile "you just sit there and read my favorite book" I suggested to Ash.

"Thanks Dawn" Ash said happily "The Legends Of Sinnoh" Ash said reading the front cover.

"Yeah it is about the legendary pokemon that reside in Sinnoh" I stated with a smile "it might help you relax Ash" I said "just be careful that is an old book" I told Ash.

* * *

><p><em>(Normal POV)<em>

"Will do Dawn" Ash said as he turned to the contents page "Darkrai I think I will read about that pokemon" Ash thought out loud.

"Hey what is that pokemon? Ash asked Dawn.

"That is Starly a very common pokemon in these parts" Dawn said wisely.

"I think I will capture it" Ash said as he got up and threw a pokeball at it.

"Um Ash you will need to battle it to increase your odds of catching it" Dawn stated while still preparing dinner.

"Oh yeah go Chimchar" Ash called out his starter pokemon "hit it with ember Chimchar" Ash commanded.

The attack landed successfully but Starly countered with wing attack sending Chaimchar flying. Chimchar picked himself up.

"Chimchar use Scratch" Ash ordered.

Starly dodged the attack and went for tackle which pushed Chimchar back.

"Come on Chimchar you can do it" Ash cheered my pokemon on when he started to glow "what's going on?" Ash asked as he and Dawn looked on in amazement.

"Ash I think Chimchar is evolving" Dawn said in excitement.

The glowing was over with a taller and stronger looking pokemon now standing there.

* * *

><p><em>(Ash's POV)<em>

I pulled out my pokedex to gather information on the new pokemon.

"So this is Monferno" I said with interest "he also knows mach punch, flamethrower, fury swipes and dig" I said with even more interest after I put the pokedex away. "Now Monferno use mach punch" I ordered for the Attack.

The attack landed causing some damage to Starly.

"Quick use fury swipes to finish this battle off" I commanded with confidence.

Starly hit the ground giving me the chance to throw my pokeball at it trying to capture it. I waited for the pokeball to confirm I made a successful capture.

"Yes I captured Starly" I jumped up and down in celebration.

"Another capture Ash well done" Dawn said congratulating me while putting the finishing touches on her meal for the night.

I continued to read on about Darkrai with one thing interesting me the most about this pokemon. It being despised because of its ability to give people nightmares giving it a loner status.

"Maybe I will capture Darkrai when I get the chance" I said to myself "try and make friends with it so it won't be lonely ever again" I said to myself on the quiet.

* * *

><p><em>(Normal POV)<em>

"Dinner is ready" Dawn declared.

"Wow Dawn this is really good" Ash said with a satisfied smile.

"Thanks Ash" Dawn said with a slight blush.

After we had dinner we set up our tents. Strangely Ash didn't feel tired this time making him think that Darkrai had given up. After they set the tents up Ash and Dawn sat outside watching the night sky.

"Ash I am getting tired" Dawn told Ash.

"Goodnight Dawn" Ash said with a smile.

Ash stayed up for another hour before he went into his tent crawled into his sleeping bag and started to go to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>(Ash's POV)<em>

I started to dream again. I was in a field alone with no one beside me and mist starting to make it hard to see.

"Come Darkrai haven't you had enough?" I asked out loud.

"Darkrai?" questioned a mysterious voice "he couldn't give you a nightmare even if it wanted to" as a shadowy figure showed up in the mist.

"Who are you?" I asked in fear.

"What you don't know then I will reveal myself" the shadowy figure revealed himself.

"No way!" I said in a panic "y…you are me" I said now petrified at meeting myself.

"Well done give this guy a diploma" he sarcastically pointed out "I am going to prove that you haven't truly moved on from your past" he stated cryptically.

"What do you mean?" I asked only to be met with a malicious laugh.

"What you mean all the people you let down" He said cynically. "All the ladies you have left heartbroken? Misty, May and Iris just name a few" he said continuing to taunt me. "All the letters you haven't responded to wow Ash you are a really good friend" he said with a nasty grin.

"I would never abandon my friends or family" I said in anger.

"Oh sure so what about your mother's funeral ha?" he asked me "you never went which totally pissed your friends off" he said with an evil laugh. "Then there was the wedding invites that you never responded to" he continued.

"Shut up you don't know anything" I said with panic starting to rise.

"The list goes on you fool" he said with a smile. "Do you really think Dawn loves you. Hmph you are more deluded then you think Ashy boy" he said in an evil tone. "All those times you went to the bar to drink away your sorrows even if you were meant to be Brock's best man for his wedding and you let him down" he said in a more serious tone.

"Go away" I ordered "this is my dream" I said trying to stand my ground.

"Not a chance you live in the past and the wish you made earlier in the week proves it" he said with a nasty laugh "I am here to break you Ash unlike Darkrai" he said with a laugh after he said Darkrai.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked him.

"You are a coward Ash I come from your sub conscious so I know all about your past" he said evilly "so I will turn it against you" he said before he disappeared.

_(In the real world)_

I woke up to find Dawn calling me to see if I was alright.

* * *

><p><em>(Normal POV)<em>

"Ash I made breakfast for you" Dawn said in concern.

"Thanks Dawn are we almost at Oreburgh City yet? Ash asked still breating heavily from last night's bad dream.

"Yes it is only two hours walk from here Ash" Dawn said with a smile to which Ash looked away from "Ash are you alright?" she asked Ash "did you have another nightmare?" Dawn asked in concern.

"Yes I did" Ash confessed with a sad look

"It was Darkrai wasn't it?" Dawn enquired.

"Not this time Dawn" Ash said puzzling Dawn. "It was my inner personal demons" Ash said with a frown.

"So your past still haunts you Ash" Dawn said seriously "you might have to confront it Ash" Dawn said wisely.

"But Dawn I am scared of what might happen" Ash said in fear.

"Nothing good could happen if you continue to bottle it up" Dawn said trying to give Ash courage.

**What will Ash do now? Is he in the mind set to battle the first gym leader? Will Dawn help Ash find the courage he needs to face up against his past? Will he win his first badge? **

**All will be revealed later on.**


	5. throwing down the challenge

**Chapter 5: Throwing down the challenge.**

_I don't own pokemon._

_You might be wondering why I have made this story pretty dark remember there is always a light at the end of a tunnel. This story should hurt/comfort and romance, the truth is I cannot add more than 2 genres per story. Now what to expect from this chapter._

_Ash's first gym battle against Roark, the fourth nightmare and Dawn telling Ash a bit about her past._

_(Ash's POV)_

We had been walking for over two hours since we woke up I was totally pumped for my first Gym battle but still had a hard time focusing. I was still really tired from my bad night's sleep which started on the first night since I made that wish.

"Come on Ash keep up" Dawn told me while I was trying to stay awake.

"But Dawn" I tried to protest.

"No buts Ash you have a gym battle to go to" she said with a smile.

"You are right Dawn" I said not trying to argue with her "first we should go and get something to eat" I suggested to Dawn.

We went to a restaurant to get something to eat before my battle.

"Ash I want to go somewhere before your battle so I will be waiting for you inside the gym" Dawn said trying to surprise me.

I went to the Pokemon Center to give my pokemon a check up to make sure they were ready for the upcoming battle.

* * *

><p><em>(Dawn's POV)<em>

I walked around the city trying to find something to cheer Ash up.

"You know Piplup and Buneary there has to be something we can do to help him" I said to my two pokemon while still looking around

I had come across a shop which interested me with a cute cheerleader outfit. "Perfect "I yelled out in happiness.

I walked into the shop and asked the shop owner if they had a fitting for my pokemon. After thirty minutes I walked out of the shop with the outfit and my two pokemon all dressed up for Ash's first gym battle.

"Good Ash still isn't here" I said while entering the gym.

I got myself ready and waited for Ash to enter the gym to battle the gym leader.

* * *

><p><em>(Ash's POV)<em>

"Well I guess Dawn didn't want to see me battle" I said feeling a little hurt before I was greeted by the gym leader.

"My name is Roark the gym leader of the Oreburgh Gym" he declared.

"I Ash Challenge you to a gym battle" I challenged the gym leader.

"Very well please enter" he said allowing me to enter his gym.

I went up to the challengers podium preparing for the upcoming battle but I was still looking Around for Dawn who was still nowhere to be found.

"I thought I didn't make it in time" Dawn said with a smile "surprise" she yelled at me and showing me the cheerleaders outfit she was wearing.

"So you made it Dawn" I said now turning red in the face.

* * *

><p><em>(Normal POV)<em>

"this will be a 3 on 3 battle who ever knocks out all of their opponents pokemon will be declared the winner" the official stated. "The battle between the challenger Ash and the Gym leader Roark will begin" the official declared.

"Go Geodude" Roark said bringing out his first pokemon.

"Go Starly" Ash calling out his first pokemon.

"You do know flying types are at a serious disadvantage to rock types right?" he said questioning Ash on his choice of pokemon.

"Starly lets start this off with wing attack" Ash ordered.

"Use defense curl Geodude" Roark ordered "now use roll out" he ordered sending Geodude in for the attack.

"Starly use double team" Ash ordered Starly.

Geodude missed his attack but Roark continued to use roll out to take out the illusions. But Ash still continued to wait for his time to strike, while Dawn was cheering Ash on while in the stands.

"Starly use Double team one more time" Ash instructed his pokemon.

"So you are still sticking to defense" Roark said in frustration as Geodude started to become exhausted.

"Now Starly use wing attack to finish this" Ash ordered my pokemon

Starly's attack landed knocking out Geodude. Roark then called out his next combatant Onix.

"This could be trouble" Ash said gritting his teeth.

"Onix use rock tomb" Roark ordered for his next attack.

"Starly dodge it now" Ash ordered to his now exhausted pokemon

But it was too late rock tomb trapped Starly then knocked it out.

"Starly is unable to battle" the official declared.

"You put up a good fight Starly" Ash stated "it is your turn Turtwig" Ash said calling out his next pokemon.

"Onix use rock throw" Roark calling for the first attack of this round.

"Turtwig dodge it then use razor leaf" Ash comamded.

Turtwig dodged the attack successfully then fired a barrage of leaves at Onix causing it to fall back from the attack.

"Great Ash now has the type advantage here" Roark stated "Onix use iron tail" Roark ordered his Onix.

The Attack sent Turtwig flying from the impact but Turtwing was still able to battle but was exhausted after the powerfull attack landed.

"Turtwig use mega drain" Ash ordered his pokemon to counter attack.

"Come on Ash show your opponent what you can do" Dawn cheered for Ash with her pokemon.

"Now finish it with razor leaf Turtwig" Ash ordered.

"Onix use dig" Roark instructed "this battle isn't over yet Ash" Roark explained to Ash.

* * *

><p><em>(Ash's POV)<em>

I just waited for Onix to reappear again before I called for my next attack.

"Alright Onix hit Turtwig now" Roark ordered in a hurry to finish the battle.

"Turtwig dodge it then use razor again" I instructed my pokemon.

After Onix popped out of the ground Turtwig fired its razor leaf to knock Onix out leaving Roark with one pokemon. Roark called out his next which looked like a dinosaur.

"Say hello to Cranidos Ash" Roark stated "this pokemon is my strongest" he said boastfully. "Use zen headbutt Cranidos" Roark ordered sending Cranidos in for the first attack.

"Quick Turtwig dodge it then use mega drain" I ordered trying to give Turtwig the advantage but was unsuccessful. "Oh great Turtwig is too scared to move" I said as Turtwig was hit with the powerful attack sending it flying and out of the battle.

I was only left with one pokemon "Go Monferno" I called out my starter pokemon. I was still able to hear Dawn cheer for me on the sidelines.

"Go Ash go" Dawn continued to cheer for me.

"You ready for one hell of a battle Ash?" Roark said. "Use headbutt Cranidos" Roark ordered.

"Monferno use mach punch" I instructed my pokemon.

The two attacks landed in the middle of the battle field sending both the pokemon flying away from the direction they came from.

"Nice Ash but can you still keep up?" Roark questioned "flamethrower Cranidos" Roark ordered.

"You to Monferno use flamethrower" I ordered

Both attacks landed in the middle of the battle field causing both pokemon to gain supremacy by upping the power until it started to get really hot inside. After a while the attacks exploded sending both pokemon flying.

"Cranidos are you alright?" Roark questioned while the dust was still settling.

"Monferno are still able to battle?" I asked in concern.

"Come on Monferno" Dawn continued to cheer.

We waited for the dust to clear after the explosion with both pokemon remarkably still standing after all of that. Both pokemon show signs of fatigue it looked like we only had one move left to end this battle.

"Cranidos use headbutt" Roark issuing his ordered impatiently.

"Wait for it Monferno" I ordered waiting for the perfect time to strike "dodge now Monferno" I said in the last second.

"What it missed" Roark stated.

"Now Ash finish this battle" Dawn said looking at me.

"Monferno use mach punch to end this" I ordered for the last attack.

Mach punch was successful sending Cranidos flying and knocking it out as well as defeating Roark I jumped up for joy at the hard fought victory that I had received.

* * *

><p><em>(Normal POV)<em>

"Ash won the battle" Dawn said with relief.

"Here Ash you have earnt the Coal Badge" Roark said congratulating Ash "your next stop will be in Eterna City for the next gym" Roark said with a smile good luck.

"Thanks Roark" Ash said with a smile

After leaving the gym Ash and Dawn went to the Pokemon Center to heal all of Ash's pokemon then went to the shops to buy more supplies for their next stop.

They left the city and off to their next destination but Dawn had other ideas.

"Ash I know a road to Floraroma Town" Dawn said after leaving the shops.

"Why are we heading there Dawn?" Ash asked.

"Because there is this festival dedicated to Shaymin which lasts two days and starts tomorrow" Dawn said with excitement "and I think we should go Ash" Dawn continued "plus there is a contest I want to compete in" Dawn finished.

"Alright then we will go there" Ash agreed "but why this road?" Ash questioned Dawn.

"Because that is where my friend lives Ash" Dawn said with a smile. "when I was younger Ash I used to be teased a lot for reading lots of books and my mom was always competing in contests" Dawn started "I Would always come this way which was covered by road blocks until I defied what the road blocks told the people" Dawn said with embarrassment.

"What was that Dawn?" ash asked her.

"Easy don't enter" she said with a sigh "but I did and what I found was an amazing place not only to relax and read my books but also look at the stars" Dawn said happily "until one day I met the rare pokemon Shaymin" Dawn said with a smile.

"So Shaymin is your friend?" Ash asked her

"Yep I promised to visit Shaymin when I ever I could" Dawn stated seriously "so I come around these parts every few months to say hello" Dawn finished.

* * *

><p><em>(Ash's POV)<em>

After a while of walking through the fields of flowers and seeing lots of different pokemon we decided to set up camp and Dawn would prepare dinner. It was during that time a small pokemon approached Dawn so I grabbed out the book and read about Shaymin.

"So that is Shaymin" I said with interest.

Later on another pokemon showed up and started to stare at me.

"So what pokemon is this?" I asked my pokedex.

The pokedex gave all the information I needed about the pokemon that seemed to want to battle me i got one of my pokeballs out ready to battle this pokemon.

"I will capture this pokemon" I declared as I called out Starly.

"Starly use wing attack" I issued my command

Gabite then used dragon claw sending Starly back, but Starly picked itself up to continue to fight on against the Gabite when it started to glow which meant it was evolving to the next stage.

"What is this pokemon?" I asked after it had evolved.

I pulled out my pokedex to get the information I needed on the new pokemon and what attacks this one knew.

"So Staravia it also knows aerial ace, wing attack and double team" I said with interest. "Staravia use aerial ace now" I commanded.

Gabite tried to dodge the attack but Staravia was too quick and critically hit Gabite knocking it out.

"Now is the time to throw my pokeball" I said as I threw my pokeball towards Gabite now hoping for a successful capture.

"Dinner is ready" Dawn yelled out while I was waiting for the capture.

The capture was successful I picked up the pokeball containing my new pokemon then ran over to dinner where Dawn was waiting for me.

"What took you so long Ash?" She asked me in anger.

"I captured this new pokemon" I said while calling out my new pokemon.

"So you got yourself a Gabite?" she questioned "well done" she congratulated me.

"And my Starly evolved into Staravia" I said boastfully.

After my successful capture we had dinner while the pokemon were outside their pokeballs eating the poffins that Dawn made while cooking our dinner. After dinner we sat outside again looking at the stars hoping to see what tomorrows festivities would bring in Floraroma Town.

I went back into my tent and then into my sleeping bag to go to sleep. After a while I found myself in dreamland again when I was hit by lightning.

"Sorry about that Pikachu's thunderbolt always seems to hit the moron" my darker side said with a laugh.

"So in other words you told a Pikachu to hit me with thunderbolt right?" I questioned him

"This is no ordinary Pikachu" he said laughing at me menacingly

"What are you talking about?" I continued to question him

"What you don't recognize your own Pikachu?" he asked me "no wonder why he hates you" he said as Pikachu glared at me with sparks flying out of its cheeks. "You didn't only abandon your friends you also abandoned your pokemon" he said before I could call out to Pikachu.

"I would never do that to my pokemon" I said in anger "my pokemon trust me" I said now unsure of myself.

"Right and what about the letter from Tracey after professor Oak died ha?" he said questioning my past again "all the pokemon you caught wanting to see you again only for you to never show up" he said as all the pokemon I caught showed up behind him.

"I never got the letter" I said in anger.

"You didn't read the letter you moron you threw it in the fire" he said as Pikachu hit me with another bolt of lightning. "Then there was the letter from Officer Jenny in Vermillion City asking you to visit Squirtle" he said with a frown.

I continued to look on as all the pokemon I caught in the past glared at me then a pokemon used flamethrower on me.

"Opps I guess I forgot one how rude of me" he said with a menacing grin. "Charizard your strongest pokemon the one you saved back in the Orange Islands" he continued as Charizard glared at me "a letter was sent to you from the Charicific Valley and when you never responded Charizard began to resent you" he finished as I was hit by another flamethrower.

"Are you done yet?" I questioned in anger

"nope not yet" he said like he never had enough tormenting me "what about the pokemon you have now?" he said now targeting the pokemon I have with me "let's see Staravia, Gabite, Turtwig and Monferno right? How do we know you won't abandon them after this week?" he said glaring at me as red eyes stared at me.

"I will not abandon them" I said in anger.

"Yeah sure you are all talk Ash" he said taunting me.

"No I am not all talk" I said to my dark counterpart.

"So you rather stay quiet" he said continuing to taunt me.

"No I will do one better" I said now glaring at him. "I will challenge you to a battle 3 on 3 sound good" I said challenging him

He just laughed at me not caring what I had just said.

"You are challenging me to a battle when I have all your pokemon at my disposal" he said laughing at me. "I will give another fighting chance I will use pokemon that you can actually beat" he said with a nasty grin.

"No I want to face your strongest pokemon" I said with determination.

"You have to be kidding me there is no way you are going to win that battle" he said laughing at me. "Fine I will tell you which pokemon I will use against you so you know what to expect" he said pointing at three pokemon from my past.

"So I will face Charizard, Sceptile and who else?" I asked him

"You don't know? It's Pikachu" he said with a smile as the three pokemon glared at me "it will be a best 2 out of 3 battle" he declared.

I just stood there looking at the three pokemon I will face off against while I thought about the pokemon I will be using. The prospects of losing scared me I knew deep down that I couldn't hesitate against this foe.

I woke while Dawn was cooking breakfast and I thought to myself about what I got myself into. The pokemon that I had trained will now face me in battle while the pokemon aren't ready to face the second gym just yet.

"Ash are you alright?" Dawn asked me in great concern

"Yeah I am fine no need to worry" I responded.

"Now I am really worried" Dawn stated in response.

* * *

><p><em>(Normal POV)<em>

A few hours after breakfast now in Floraroma Town Ash had finished battling five trainers straight. Ash was getting ready to face another that passed by.

"Ash you need to stop" Dawn said in concern. "Your Pokemon are exhausted" Dawn said pointing to Ash's tired pokemon.

"But…" I tried to say something before Dawn interrupted me by placing her finger against my lips.

"No buts Ash you have to take care of your Pokemon" Dawn ordered Ash now becoming angry with him. "You need to enjoy the festivities Ash and not be so uptight" She stated trying to make me relax.

**How will Ash battle his past pokemon in the next chapter? Will he win the battle?**

**Find out in the next chapter: The final trials PT1. Facing the past **


	6. the final trials PT1: Facing the past

**Chapter 6: The final trials part 1. Facing the past.**

_Pokemon is not mine._

_Some of the focus in this chapter will be the Shaymin festival while the core focus will be the battle against his past._

_(Normal POV)_

Ash and Dawn started out the day looking around the festival grounds there were many stands that they could browse in and lots of shops to buy stuff from. But sadly nothing was keeping Ash interested because his mind was beginning to wonder about the battle that lay ahead of him.

"Ash you need to enjoy this festival" Dawn said still trying to cheer Ash up.

"I know Dawn" Ash said trying to smile.

"There are lots of side shows and food stalls that we can visit Ash" Dawn stated while looking at the map. "There are two contests taking place here one tonight and the other tomorrow night" Dawn stated with excitement. "I can only compete in one so I will do tomorrows contest" Dawn finished happily.

After walking around for a while a wild pokemon showed up in front of them.

"How cute it's a Pachirisu" Dawn said getting ready to battle the pokemon "Buneary spotlight" Dawn calling out her pokemon.

"Dawn do you really have to catch this pokemon?" Ash asked with no enthusiasm.

"Yes I do Ash I want to catch this pokemon?" Dawn said getting ready to attack "Buneary use dizzy punch" Dawn commanded

Pachirisu dodged the attack easily than unleashed a powerful discharge on Buneary.

"Oh no Buneary" Dawn yelled out in concern.

Buneary picked herself up ready to attack the Pachirisu.

"We haven't had much time to practice this move" Dawn said with confidence "But It will be worth trying" She continued.

"What are you talking about Dawn?" Ash questioned.

"A new attack" Dawn responded "while you were asleep Ash I went to train my pokemon" She said now refocusing on the battle. "Buneary use ice beam" Dawn commanded

Buneary used ice beam on Pachirisu hitting it and freezing the electric pokemon. This gave Dawn the opportunity to throw the pokeball and capture Pachirisu. After a few seconds passed Dawn had captured Pachirisu.

"Yes I captured Pachirisu!" Dawn yelled out in excitement.

* * *

><p><em>(Ash's POV)<em>

"Come on Dawn let's get something to eat" I suggested.

"Yeah that's a good idea Ash" Dawn said in agreement.

We walked around more and found a great stall that had great food. We brought some of the food and found a table to sit at. Luckily Dawn had found one with a great view of the mountains.

"You know Ash the mountains you are looking at is called Mount Coronet" Dawn told me. "That place holds great significance to the Sinnoh region" She continued.

"What kind of significance Dawn?" I asked her.

"You haven't finished that book yet?" She asked me. "That book would take me about two hours to read Ash" Dawn said taunting me.

"Come on Dawn just tell me" I said wanting to know more about Mount Coronet.

"it is said that Mount Coronet is where the Sinnoh Region was created" Dawn told me "three pokemon are said to reside there Ash" she stated "but I think you should read that book to find out more while I get my pokemon ready for tomorrows contest" She said still eating her food.

While Dawn went off to get her pokemon and begin getting them ready for her pokemon contest tomorrows. I went to look around at the stalls until I walked up to a flower stall.

"So you are looking at my flower stall are you lad" an elderly lady asked me "not many people come here to see my stall" she told me with a sad face.

"So what is this one called?" I asked her. "Sorry for my rudeness my name is Ash" I introduced myself as I looked at the most beautiful arrangement of flowers.

"So Ash you have taken an interest in the Gracidea Flowers" the lady said with a smile.

"What is so interesting about them?" I asked her.

"These flowers are given to the person you express gratitude to" she said with wisdom "So Ash do you have someone to give these flowers to?" She asked me.

"No I don't" I lied to her.

"Young man you are a poor liar" she said looking at my face slowly turning red. "There seems to be a young lady that you wish to give these to" she said wisely while I was looking at the flowers.

"But what if she turns me down?" I asked her.

"Ash money doesn't buy happiness" the lady told me cryptically.

I looked at the price of the Gracidea Flowers and hit the floor at the price that was shown.

"That is a lot to ask for, for flowers" I told her

"Yes but gratitude is worth more than the price I am asking for Ash" she told me with a smile. "I tell you something Ash if these flowers are still here tomorrow and you come back I will give them to you free of charge" she said with a smile.

"So what is the catch?" I asked her.

"Wow you are quick to think Ash" She said in response "give them to that special young lady" She told me.

"Okay I will do that" I said with confidence. "I will see you tomorrow" I said as I walked away.

After a looking around for a little while longer I went to meet up with Dawn to set up camp near the outskirts of Floraroma Town.

"So Dawn how did your training go?" I asked her.

"It went well but Pachirisu is full of energy" she said with a smile "so how did you enjoy the festival Ash?" she asked me with interest.

"Well it was lonely without you there Dawn" I told her "but there was a lot of interesting stalls to look at" I told her.

"So did you buy anything Ash?" she asked me.

"No I didn't Dawn" I said with a frown "Just food for the day" I told her

"So you don't want dinner Ash?" she enquired.

"Of course I want dinner Dawn" I said with a smile "I can eat an army out if I wanted to" I said boastfully.

While Dawn was cooking the food I went and battled some trainers to make sure I was ready for my battle.

"Turtwig use Crunch" I ordered my pokemon.

"Sandshrew use fury cutter now" the trainer ordered her pokemon.

The attacks collided sending both pokemon flying into the air. Both the pokemon got up and both started glowing which signified that they are going to evolve to the next stage.

"Yes my Sandshrew evolved into Sandslash and your Turtwig evolved into Grotle" she said wisely "this battle should be good" she said with interest.

"Okay Grotle use razor leaf" I instructed my pokemon.

"Sandslash use swift now" she called out for her attack.

The attacks collided in the middle of the battle field causing dust to rise up.

"Sandslash use crush claw" the young trainer instructed.

"Grotle use razor leaf again" I called out for the next attack.

Grotle sent Sandslash flying away knocking it out of the battle and making me the victor of this battle.

"Ash Dinner is ready" Dawn called out to me.

"Hey great battle" I compliment the young trainer.

I walked off to get dinner at the picnic area that Dawn stayed at to cook our meal.

* * *

><p><em>(Normal POV)<em>

Ash and Dawn sat at the table eating their food while the pokemon ate more poffins that Dawn had made for them.

"So Ash your Turtwig evolved" she said looking at the larger pokemon.

"Yes it did Dawn" Ash responded with to Dawn's enquiry.

After dinner Dawn and Ash sat in the fields of flowers looking at the night sky until they saw a shooting star streak across the sky.

"You know Ash we should make a wish" Dawn told Ash with a smile.

'I wish to be with Ash' Dawn thought making her wish.

'I wish that I had the courage to fight my fears' Ash making his wish.

"Now Ash don't tell each other what wishes we made" Dawn instructed Ash "Or they will not come true" She said with a smile.

After we made our wishes the sky was alight again but with a fireworks display then the last fireworks to go off was what looked like the Gracidea Flowers when Ash saw it he immediately looked at Dawn he tried to say something but the words never left his mouth. After the fireworks display Ash and Dawn went to sleep in their respective tents.

* * *

><p><em>(Ash's POV)<em>

I was in dream world again looking around to find my dark counterpart. But I didn't have to look far as he was at a stadium waiting for me to show up.

"So you made it" my dark counterpart said to me. "Good I was afraid you chickened out" He said taunting me. "Go Sceptile" he called out his first pokemon preparing for battle.

"Staravia you're on" I called out my first pokemon

"So you are hoping for a type advantage" he said taunting me "you made a career of defying type advantages so don't expect this to work on me" he said taunting me "because I know all you attacks" He said with a laugh.

"We will see about that" I said trying to make a comeback.

"Sceptile use bullet seed" he instructed.

"Staravia use double team now" I ordered.

"So you are on the defensive" my dark side stated the obvious.

"Staravia use aerial ace" I ordered.

The illusions flew in to attack Sceptile then the real one sending Sceptile flying from the attack.

"Well that's not bad at all" he said "now your pokemon is in range use leaf blade Sceptile" he said as he ordered with a menacing grin.

Staravia was sent flying from the attack and barely got up from the powerful attack.

"Staravia are you alright?" I yelled out to my pokemon. I breathed a sigh of relief to find that my pokemon was still able to battle.

"That dumb bird was lucky that's all" he said with arrogance. "But it will not get up after my next attack" he said with a smile. "Sceptile use solar beam" he ordered.

Sceptile charged for the attack while Staravia was still trying to get up.

"Staravia use double team" I ordered in a panic.

"What are you trying that again I will not fall for it a second time" the dark counterpart stated.

"Now it is my turn to surprise you" I said with a smile. "Staravia use brave bird" I ordered.

The illusions disappeared smashed straight into Sceptile. Both pokemon hit the ground as we both waited for the result from the attack.

"Come on Staravia get up" I tried to get my pokemon to pick itself by cheering.

"Sceptile this battle isn't over" he said while Sceptile was struggling to pick itself up.

Both pokemon finally picked themselves up and the moment of truth set in as Sceptile collapsed on the ground giving me the first battle. Staravia looked really tired but it's battle was over for the night.

"Thanks Staravia" I thankfully called back my flying type.

"You were lucky Ash" he stated as he called back Sceptile. "But your luck has run out" he declared "go Charizard" he called out to his next pokemon.

"It is your turn Gabite" I said bringing out my next pokemon.

"Charizard use flamethrower" my opponent ordered.

"Gabite use dragon rage" I issued my command.

Both attacks met at the center of the battle field but unfortunately Gabite was completely over powered by Charizard.

"Now use wing attack Charizard" he order while Gabite was picking himself up.

"Gabite hurry attack with dragon claw" I quickly commanded.

The attacks landed but Gabite was still over powered by Charizard. I gritted my teeth not knowing what to do in this situation I hardly used Gabite for battle and my choice was looking really bad.

"Whats wrong Ash your type advantage not paying off?" He said arrogantly "I guess you trained this one too well" he said with laughter. "Charizard let's finish this with overheat" he called out for his pokemon's most powerful attack.

"Gabite use dig quickly" I order but it was too late Charizard's attack landed knocking out Gabite and giving my opponent this round.

"You lost the round" He said arrogantly. "I guess you better forfeit Ash" he told me about to call over his next pokemon "because we both know you don't want to battle this pokemon right Pikachu" he said calling Pikachu over.

"This battle is far from over!" I yelled at my opponent "go Monferno!" I threw my pokeball bringing out my pokemon to battle my previous partner.

"Very well but you will not win" he pointed out "Pikachu use volt tackle" he ordered for the powerful attack.

"I have another surprise for you Monferno use flare blitz" I ordered my fire type pokemon.

The attacks landed in the middle of the battle field causing a massive explosion sending both pokemon flying to the directions they come from. Both pokemon picked themselves up still wanting to battle.

"Pikachu use thunderbolt" he ordered "what will you do Ash you are hesitating still" he said with a frown.

"Shut up!" I yelled.

"That is all you can say Ash is shut up" he said to me "why not make me" he said looking for a fight. "Or are you too scared to do anything" he said laughing at me.

"That's it you are going down!" I yelled at him.

"You are all talk and no action" he said taunting me.

"I will show who is all talk" I said with new determination. "Monferno use dig now" I ordered my pokemon.

Monferno used dig to get out of the predicament and waited for his chance to strike while Pikachu was looking around trying to find where Monferno was.

"Now Monferno" I said giving my pokemon the signal to strike.

"Good move Ash but I know a better one" he declared "use volt tackle Pikachu" he ordered while Pikachu was still in the air.

"I will not let you win" I yelled "Monferno use flare blitz one more time" I ordered sending Monferno into the next attack.

Both attacks collided in midair and both pokemon landed harshly on to the ground.

"Come on Monferno get up" I said trying to support my pokemon.

"Pikachu let's show him who is better" my opponent stated.

Both pokemon picked themselves up but looked really tired from the fierce battle they were having. Pikachu collapsed on the ground while Monferno was kneeling down out of will power.

"The battle is over" my opponent said with a smile. "Well done Ash" He said complimenting me.

"Why are you acting so friendly now?" I asked him.

"Because you showed courage to fight against your past Ash" he said extending his hand for a handshake.

I extended my hand to shake his hand as well. "But everything you said to me was true wasn't it?" I asked him.

"No Ash. What I said over the three nights?" he said with a laugh "all lies I needed you to battle me Ash so you can prove that you don't dwell in the past" he stated "of course you did drink too much and ignored the letters Ash" he said now punching me in the arm.

"Then what about my friends?" I asked "and my family as well as my pokemon?" I asked.

"They not once hated you Ash" he said with a smile "your mom was always proud of you and that was something you forgot over the years" he said sadly.

"Do you know why Darkrai wasn't here Ash?" he asked me by holding out a colorful wing.

"That is the lunar wing isn't it?" I asked him "able to expel Darkrai from anyones dreams" I said reciting a line from the book Dawn handed me.

"So Dawn has made you smarter too" he said complimenting Dawn. "That's right Ash but that will not happen again since I will be gone soon" he said with a sad face "you have conquered your past now you have one thing to conquer" he said as he began to fade.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"You loneliness, but the truth is that you are never alone Ash" he said before disappearing.

I stood there thinking about what I learnt from my battle what I should. The place got Darker and two lights now appeared in front of me.

"I was wondering how long it would take before I could get back in" a mysterious voice stated now revealing himself to be Darkrai. "You are alone and when those lights fade away so will your fairy tale Ash" he said with a menacing laugh.

"Just like any battle Darkrai it isn't over until one of the pokemon are unable to battle" I said glaring at Darkrai. "The thing is Darkrai I am never alone" I declared as a light began to fill the area up.

A warm light called to me and the voice was now very clear. Dawn was calling to me trying to wake me up for the new day.

"Darkrai I will battle and catch you tonight" I said with determination "so be afraid Darkrai" I said as I woke up.

* * *

><p><em>(Normal POV)<em>

Ash woke up with a determined smile while looking at Dawn now knowing that he now must make the final stand against Darkrai.

"Good morning Dawn" Ash said welcoming Dawn to the next day which shocked Dawn greatly.

"So now you are saying good morning and smiling at the same time" Dawn said looking at a new confident Ash.

"That's right and I conquered my past" Ash declared "And tonight I will battle and catch Darkrai" Ash confessed which shocked Dawn even more.

**So now Ash has beaten his past. He has one more challenge facing him the legendry pokemon Darkrai. What will happen in this battle? Will Ash do as he promised catch Darkrai? And what is the significance of the lady and the flower stall?**

**The answers in the next chapter. The final trials PT2: Future choices**


	7. the final trials PT2: future choices

**Chapter 7: The Final Trials Part 2. Future Choices**

_Pokemon is not mine_

_We will see the second pokemon contest in this chapter as well as the battle between Ash and Darkrai. _

_(Normal POV)_

Dawn was training her pokemon a little more to get the finishing touches completed on her appeal for the contest.

"Dawn do you have any surprises in store for the judges?" Ash asked her.

"That is my secret Ash you will just have to wait and find out" Dawn stated with enthusiasm. "I will be using Buneary in the appeals round and Piplup in the battle rounds" Dawn said choosing her line up.

A while had passed after Dawn finished her training. Ash and Dawn went to the contest hall and saw that there were lots of coordinators to participate in this.

"You know Dawn I think I will participate in this contest" Ash said surprising Dawn again.

"Um Ash contests are different from gym battles" Dawn stated now worried.

"Yes I know but I want to give it a shot" Ash said with a smile.

Ash and Dawn walked up to the receptionist getting their spot in the contest and went to their respective quarters to prepare for the contest.

"Staravia you will take the appeals round and Monferno you will take the battle rounds" Ash said to his pokemon after.

* * *

><p><em>(Dawn's POV)<em>

Meanwhile I was sitting in my room thinking about the contest but my thoughts soon changed to Ash who had been journeying with me for almost a week now.

"What do I do guys?" I asked my pokemon "Ash might be gone tomorrow and I might never see him again" Dawn said with a tear rolling down her face. "And now he will be competing in this contest" Dawn said with a frown.

Soon it was Ash's turn to take the stage and make his contest debut possibly for the last time. I just watched his performance hoping he would make it to the battle rounds.

* * *

><p><em>(Ash's POV)<em>

"Show time Staravia" I said calling out my pokemon as my pokemon spiraled out of its pokeball. "Use double team now" I ordered preparing for the next piece to the show.

Three illusions showed up at every corner of the arena getting ready for the attack.

"Now spiral up to the center with aerial ace" I commanded.

The four staravias started aerial ace to the center of the arena then climbed up to the center spiraling quickly getting closer until they converged at the center with the real Staravia spinning then unfolding its wings and looking at the crowd afterwards for the final part of the performance.

"What a technical display very effective" said one of the judges in excitement.

"Amazing performance for a first timer" the other judge complementing me.

"Yes it was brilliant" Nurse Joy stating "he has huge potential" Joy finishing with a positive.

I walked back to my room and on the way I was greeted by Dawn who was in awe of my display on the stage.

"Wow Ash that was amazing" She said with surprise. "You must have practiced a lot" Dawn explained with a smile.

"Not really I just went out to have a great time" I said modestly.

"Quit being so modest Ash that was awesome" She said complementing me.

* * *

><p><em>(Dawn's POV)<em>

I made my way to center stage and called out my Buneary to make her appeal.

"Buneary use swift above you" I ordered.

Buneary used the attack perfectly creating a replica of the night sky.

"Now bounce up the follow it up with dizzy punch" I commanded.

Buneary followed the command with great precision shattering the stars and then landed with a star shower falling everywhere sending the crowd into a frenzy.

"Fantastic performance" the first judge said complementing me.

"Yes Amazing display" the second judge stated with a smile.

"Loved the performance" Nurse Joy happily stated.

I walked back into my room waiting for who I would be facing in the semifinals. I was hoping that it wasn't Ash because I wanted to battle him in the finals. After a while I found that Ash and myself had made it into the final rounds then we were split up to our opponents.

"I have to battle Scott" I said with a smile now knowing that I had a chance of facing Ash in the finals "but Ash will be facing Daisy" I said with interest "I hope you win Ash" I said as I prepared for my battle.

* * *

><p><em>(Ash's POV)<em>

I made it to the stage with Daisy preparing for our battle she called out her Beautifly while I chose Monferno.

"Beautifly use stun spore to start this battle" Daisy ordered for the first attack.

"Quick Monferno block it with flamethrower" I ordered

Flamethrower blocked the stun spore causing Daisy to lose a lot of points.

"Now Beautifly use air cutter" she ordered.

The attack was successful because my Monferno flinched at the wrong time which caused me to lose points as well. We were even and time was starting to disappear.

"Now finish this with silver wind Beautifly" she ordered.

"Quick Monferno use dig to evade the attack" I ordered now on the defensive.

Luckily the attack missed which sent Daisy's points plummeting again. Monferno rose up from the ground getting ready for another attack.

"Monferno use flare blitz" I ordered going for the last command.

Flare blitz landed sending Beautifly flying and knocking it out giving me the victory and sending me in to the finals with the possibility of facing Dawn.

* * *

><p><em>(Dawn's POV)<em>

I watched the match which now made me nervous after finding out how strong Ash really is.

"Damn the attacks are powerful and he also knows how to use them for defense as well" I said nervously "I hope I am ready to face Ash this time around" I said with a gulp.

I took the stage with Scott as my opponent he is a bit of a flirt which pissed me off. He started to ask me out on a date if he beat me which annoyed me even more.

He chose his Houndour to battle my Piplup.

"Houndour use flamethrower" he ordered with confidence.

"Piplup use bubblebeam at full power" I ordered

Bubblebeam stopped flamethrower and slammed straight into Houndour knocking it out in one hit.

"The answer is no" I told him "there is already someone else so you can forget it" I told Scott who looked really upset at my response.

"Oh well it isn't the first time a girl turned me down" he said with a smile.

'I wonder why' I thought to myself.

* * *

><p><em>(Normal POV)<em>

"Oh man that guy must have really annoyed Dawn for her to beat him in one attack" Ash said with a smile "I guess I learnt not to piss Dawn off" Ash said to himself.

After they let Ash and Dawn heal their pokemon they entered the stage to the roaring crowd ready to give them a show of a life time.

"Ash don't hold anything back okay" Dawn instructed Ash.

"You too Dawn" Ash said in response.

"Let's give them one hell of a show" Ash and Dawn said in unison.

"Piplup spotlight" Dawn calling out her pokemon.

"It's show time Monferno" Ash calling out his pokemon.

The clock was set at five minutes and the opponents stared at each other for the final battle of the contest.

"Piplup use bubblebeam" Dawn called out for the first attack"

"Monferno use dig for defense" Ash ordered for the defensive tactic which helped Ash gain the lead in this battle.

"Wait for it Piplup" Dawn commanded

Piplup wait for Monferno to resurface for his chance to attack. When Monferno resurfaced Dawn ordered for Piplup to use whirlpool to trap him.

"Oh great this could be troublesome" Ash said nervously as he was starting to lose points now giving Dawn the lead in this battle.

"Now hit Monferno with bubblebeam" Dawn ordered.

The attack landed causing Ash to lose more points extending Dawn's lead in this battle.

"Monferno jump out of there now" Ash commanded "Now use mach punch" he ordered now giving Dawn's points a hit "now hit Piplup with fury swipes" Ash commanded but Dawn was still barely in the lead.

"Piplup attack with hydro pump" Dawn instructed her pokemon.

The Attack landed sending Monferno flying but he was still able to battle. Monferno has now activated his ability.

"Alright now attack with flamethrower" Ash commanded.

"Quick Piplup use hydro pump again" Dawn told her Piplup.

The Attacks landed but hydro pump was over powered by flamethrower. Flamethrower hit Piplup sending him flying making Dawn lose points now giving Ash the lead in the battle. Piplup pick himself up looking tired now activating his ability.

"Piplup attack with peck" Dawn ordered sending Piplup in for the attack.

"Monferno use mach punch" Ash instructed sending his pokemon in for the attack.

Monferno and Piplup collided in the middle with their attacks both of them trying to gain supremacy in this battle until both pokemon were sent flying from the attacks. After both pokemon fell to where they had come from they tried to pick themselves up.

"Come on Monferno" Ash cried out support to his pokemon.

"Come on Piplup" Dawn yelled out.

After a little while the pokemon picked themselves up but Monferno collapsed back on the ground allowing Dawn to win her second ribbon. Ash just sat there and laughed after being defeated Dawn walked up to him and extended her hand out to him.

"Dawn that battle was the most fun I have had in a long time" Ash said while still laughing.

"Come on Ash you know I was lucky to win that battle" Dawn said with a smile.

At the presentation Dawn was given the Floraroma Ribbon that she had to fight really hard for. They walked out of the contest hall to a gorgeous sunset.

"Ash I want you to have this ribbon" Dawn said trying to hand Ash the ribbon.

"No you won that ribbon in our battle" Ash said trying to protest her decision.

"Please Ash take it I really want you to have it" Dawn declared to Ash.

"But why Dawn?" I asked her.

"To remember me Ash" Dawn said with a sweet smile.

"Thanks Dawn but I have something I need to get so I will meet you at our tents" Ash said as he ran off.

* * *

><p><em>(Ash's POV)<em>

I ran over to the stall containing the flowers hoping it was still open.

"It is still here" I said out loud I said with a sigh of relief.

"Oh Ash you returned" the elderly lady said looking shocked.

"Yes I have. Do you still have the Gracidea Flowers?" I asked her "I would very much love to give them to her" Ash said referring to Dawn.

"So you want them then here they are Ash good luck" the lady said handing me the flowers and wishing me luck.

I turned around to say thanks for the flowers the stall was gone leaving me to wonder what had happened to it while I was still holding the flowers. I went to make my return to the camping grounds until I collapsed on the ground. It was Darkrai he just couldn't wait for me to be ready and it was going to pay for it.

"Show yourself Darkrai!" I yelled out to him

"So you aren't afraid?" Darkrai questioned me "but you are alone" it said with a laugh.

"I am not alone Darkrai" I said trying to search for my pokeballs. "What where are my pokemon?" Iasked Darkrai.

"Opps I guess I left them in the real world" Darkrai said taunting me.

"Doesn't matter I will still beat you" I declared as I charged at Darkrai.

"You fool dark pulse" Darkrai used its attack against me sending me flying. "You don't have a chance Ash" it said to me with a laugh.

"Shit Darkrai is right" I said to myself punching the ground.

"What that isn't the Ash the beat me in the Johto League" A voice said to me.

"Since when have you given up Ash?" A female voice called to me.

"Yeah Ash" another lot of voices called out to me

"May, Brock, Gary and Misty what are you guys doing here?" I asked them

"What a kid preventing you from giving up" another of my friends declared

I looked down to see another of my friends by my side.

"Pikachu lets battle Darkrai together" I said with a smile but he just stood there as if to say not this time around. I pulled out the ribbon Dawn gave me and looked at it until she showed up to give me even more courage.

"Damn not that light again" Darkrai said trying to hide from it. "They are not welcome" Darkrai yelled out.

"No you are wrong" I yelled at Darkrai charging at it and tackling it in to the real world. "Now you are my realm" I said glaring at it. "Go Grotle!" I called out to my pokemon.

"So you intend to still battle me" it said to me with anger "Very well" Darkrai said now getting ready to battle.

"Grotle use razor leaf" I ordered for my attack.

The attack landed causing Darkrai to get injured.

"He is strong I guess he will make the right choice after all" Darkrai said with a laugh. "now is my turn dark pulse" it said firing an attack at Grotle.

"Oh no Grotle" I called out to my pokemon after it took direct hit from dark pulse. "return Grotle now go Gabite" I called out for my next pokemon to battle Darkrai "use brick break Gabite" I instructed my pokemon.

The attack landed sending Darkrai flying but it still picked itself up and then launced another attack.

"Dark void" Darkrai called out for his next attack.

"What is this attack?" I asked myself.

"It puts pokemon to sleep now my ability will activate giving Gabite nightmares" Darkrai pointed out as Gabite was starting to take damage from the combo.

"Come on Gabite wake up" I yelled out to my pokemon. Gabite woke up just in time before Darkrai could launce another attack "let me guess you were about to use dream eater" I told Darkrai.

"How did you know?" Darkrai asked me.

"Simple I read Dawn's book" I told Darkrai "Now use dragon pulse Gabite"I ordered my pokemon

"Dark pulse" Darkrai called his attack.

The attacks met head on causing an explosion which sent the combatants flying Gabite was knocked out but Darkrai was still able to battle but was starting to get exhausted.

"Staravia you are on" I called out to my next pokemon.

"Dark void" Darkrai yelled out for its next wave of attacks.

"I will not fall for that again Staravia use double team" I yelled out for the defensive maneuver.

The dark voids missed the intended target allowing me to hit for the opening.

"Staravia use brave bird" I instructed for the next attack.

Darkrai was pushed back now looking even more fatigued than before but it still wasn't going to give in. Darkrai picked itdelf up then it hit Staravia with a dark void/dream eater combo replenishing some of its energy from the damage it received earlier.

"Great now I am left with one pokemon" I said in frustration "Monferno let's do this" I called out for my starter pokemon.

Darkrai used dark void again but I countered with quick dig attack.

"Wait for it Monferno" I told my pokemon as Darkrai was also waiting patiently for Monferno to rise up. "Now it's the time" I called out to Monferno to rise up and with a lot of luck Darkrai was in the vicinity of Monferno causing it severe damage.

Darkrai picked itself up but was now very tired again from the attack.

"Monferno use mach punch" I ordered my Monferno for the first attack "Now follow it up with flare blitz" I continued not giving Darkrai anytime to recover.

Darkrai hit the ground again but this time it was not able to battle this gave me a chance the throw my pokeball at it with the hopes of catching it. I waited for the moment of truth but it took too long. But the moment had come as the pokeball stopped wobbling signifying that I had caught Darkrai. I ran back to the camp as fast as I could but before I reached I saw another shooting star.

"I wish to make my choice now" I said out loud to Jirachi. i was surronded by light again waiting for Jirachi to make its apperance.

"So Ash what is your decision?" Jirachi questioned me through the star spirit.

"First off I have two more wishes to make" I said with a grin.

"And what are your wishes for?" Jirachi questioned me.

"I wish for Pikachu to return" I said hoping for it to come true.

"Very well he will be back in the real world waiting for you" Jirachi declared "Now what is your second wish?" it asked me.

"I want to forget about my business" I said wanting to create new future.

"Okay but why are you doing that Ash?" Jirachi questioned me.

"Because I want to stay with Dawn and grow old with her" I said with a smile.

"That will be done I will send you back to the real world now" Jirachi said with a smile.

"Thanks Jirachi" I said thankfully

I hit the ground in the real world when I was greeted by a thunderbolt which woke me up.

"Hey what was that for?" I asked the attacker as I looked up "Pikachu!" I yelled out "so another journey ha?" I questioned my partner only to be accepted with a nod of approval.

"So now I have a full team" as I called out Darkrai and the rest of my team. "Say hello to Pikachu guys" I said introducing my Pikachu.

After the intros I started to run over to the camp to meet up with Dawn.

"Ash what took you so long I had been waiting for you to return and have dinner again" Dawn said to me with a frown.

I tried to think of the best excuse but there was no point because Dawn was too angry to accept my excuses so I decided to tell her that I captured Darkrai.

"You caught Darkrai?" Dawn Asked me as I called out Darkrai. "Wow Ash well done" She said to me in shock.

"Um… Dawn th…these are for you" I said trying to give Dawn the Gracidea flowers.

"Ash you got me these?" She questioned as she began to cry "now we both have something from each other Ash" Dawn declared.

"Dawn there is something I need to say to you" I said with beautiflies flying around in my stomach with Pikachu trying to get me to say it.

"What is it Ash?" she said as her face started to turn red.

"Dawn I love you" I confessed to her. She ran up to me and hugged me with a smile.

"Ash I love you too" She confessed "Just don't leave me alright" Dawn said as her face got closer to mine.

"Never Dawn I will never leave you" I promised her as she pulled in even closer.

It was from that moment that we kissed under the starry night sky sealing our love forever. After the kiss the fireworks from the festival went off as we watch in each others embrace. I also knew deep down inside that I had made the right choice and that I had a second chance of being happy but now with the girl I love.

**Now the story is over but is it? The next chapter will involve a small time skip to another location in Sinnoh can you guess where? Also what happens to Ash and Dawn in the future?**

**That will be reveal in the last chapter of this story. Please review the story and what you all thought of it. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The final chapter: new pathways**

_I don't own pokemon or any of the characters that are owned by the company._

_First off I would like to thank all the people reading and reviewing my story. Now that this one is behind me after this chapter of course I will find something new to write about later so again thanks for reading the story._

_(10 months after the Shaymin festival)_

_Ash: 19_

_Dawn: 18_

_(Ash's POV)_

I had journeyed all over Sinnoh with my pokemon and finally defeated the eighth gym in Sunnyshore city but the truth is, is that Dawn was there to support me every step of the way and now I find myself in the finals battling my rival Paul from Veilstone City. We are on our last pokemon in the decider of this tournament.

"Let's go Pikachu we have to win this one" I instructed my fateful partner. I could still hear Dawn over all of the fans.

"Come on Ash win this one" She continued to say.

"Pikachu use iron tail" I ordered my pokemon to attack Paul' Electavire.

"Electavire use thunder punch" he ordered.

Both pokemon charged at each other slamming into each other with great force. After the attacks collided at the center of the battle field the pokemon hit the ground but Pikachu was first to his feet and Electavire never picked himself up and was unable to battle. I won the battle against my rival and the Sinnoh league.

"So Ash you have a choice to make" the official stated

"What is it?" I asked.

"Do you want to battle the elite four then the champion?" he asked me.

I looked at Dawn who made her way down to the battle field but I thought to myself do I really need any more fame than I already have.

"I respectfully decline the offer" I told the official "I won the Sinnoh League but I really don't want much more then that achievement" I said giving them my reason.

"So will you still go to the Sinnoh league after party Ash?" the official asked me.

I looked at Dawn again and nodded. "Of course I will go to the party" I said with approval.

Later that night we went to the party to celebrate the successful adventure. I ate my fill of food much to Dawn's annoyance.

* * *

><p><em>(Dawn's POV)<em>

"What have I gotten myself into?" I asked myself while Ash was gorging down on the food that was on the table. "At least he is happy" I said with a smile "better than ten months ago" I said happily.

The MC went up on the stage to make an announcement.

"Will the Sinnoh League winner please select someone to dance with" the MC said calling to Ash.

Ash walked around pretending that he was looking around for a young lady to dance with, while Ash was walking around all the women screamed which really upset me. It was after a couple of minutes that Ash made his way to me and looked into my eyes.

"Dawn will you please have this dance with me?" Ash asked me.

"Of course Ash" I said looking into Ash's eyes.

We danced as the lights faded with the only light still shining above us which was the full moon. I was happy to know that Ash was always going to be with me. After the dance we went outside when a small pokemon sat there looking at us.

"Shaymin why are you here?" I asked it

Shaymin pointed towards one of my pokeballs.

"Looks like Dawn it wants you to capture it" Ash said to me.

"Fine you can follow me Shaymin" I told it as I tapped it on the head with my pokeball.

"Dawn what do you want to do next?" Ash asked me implying he wanted to journey again.

"I would love to visit Hoenn Ash" I said with excitement.

I just stood there with Ash's arm around my shoulder looking up towards the stars and knowing that Ash would never leave me.

* * *

><p><em>(Normal POV) (10 years later)<em>

It has been ten years since the Sinnoh League with Ash and Dawn now settling in the Resort Area in the Sinnoh Region. Over the years Ash and Dawn got married and had three children Ash also now runs the battle tower after it was left by the previous owner who decided to move to travel the world to see the different pokemon of the world. Darkrai stays around. and Shaymin stays in the front yard helping Dawn with the gardening.

"Come on Ash wake up" Dawn said with anger.

"Just ten more minutes" Ash said in a sleepy tone.

"Not unless you want the pokemon in the facility to run riot" Dawn said with a frown.

Ash woke up eventually and had breakfast. Ash walked out with Pikachu following close by started walking to the Pokemon facility until Ash was hit by fire.

"What was that all about?" Ash yelled after he recovered as a large pokemon landed right next to Ash "Charizard how have things been?" I asked my pokemon in excitement.

Ash continued to walk to the battle tower and was greeted by two of his three children at the lab.

"Wow the kids are earlier than me" Ash said with dismay.

"Dad you have people challanging you all day" the oldest child said to Ash "So don't keep them waiting longer than they already have" she pointed out with the same frown her mother usually gives Ash.

"Yeah dad, mom told us to make sure you do your job" the second child said.

"There is nothing to worry about I am here okay May and James" Ash said with a smile.

"And that is when mom begins to worry dad" May said with a cheeky grin.

"We better help him out sis" James said with a smile.

After a hard day's work with the battles and making sure that the pokemon were all okay Ash walked home with the children and Pikachu on Ash's shoulder and Pikachu as the sun began to set.

"Honey we're home" Ash declared to his wife "how was the day?" Ash asked Dawn.

"So kids did Dad do his job" Dawn asked while hold on to their newest addition to the family

"He was really lazy" James said in a cheeky manner.

"So Ash you were lazy today" Dawn said with a frown.

"Yeah we did all the work" May said with another cheeky grin.

"So how was Iris today?" Ash asked trying to change the subject knowing that he was never going to win this.

"Iris is just fine Ash" Dawn said with a smile.

Luckily for Ash they were all joking and making fun of Ash. After all the laughter that echoed through the house it was time for dinner unfortunately for Dawn she had to not only cook for Ash but for two more just like him in terms of appetite.

"I sure hope Iris doesn't take after her father" Dawn said to herself "three is bad enough" she said looking at her family sitting at the table and watching them gorge down on the food she had prepared.

After dinner the children went to bed and Pikachu went to sleep on May's bed while Ash and Dawn were watching them with smiles of pride at their children.

"Dawn we have a great family" Ash said while holding on to Dawn.

"I know Ash" Dawn said while cuddling into Ash

**Well there it is guys the story is done hope you enjoyed reading the story and thanks again much appreciated for all the positive reviews. Now I will have to find some new material to write about which will take some time. **


End file.
